fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandra Acker
Chandra Acker is an original character created and developed by Fera. Chandra serves as a Commander within Casinth's ranks and is personally responsible for looking after the android, Alpha. Though she may appear stable, Chandra hides emotional issues behind her dedication. Very few are aware of it. She is the older identical twin sister to Selene Acker. She's most known for having been inspired by Samus Aran of Nintendo's Metroid series. Life Chandra and her twin sister Selene were born on Earth but raised on Aneria in the Oria System. During her early childhood a war between the Anerians and humanity was being fought. Chandra grew up in a protected human settlement on the other side of the planet. A few months after Chandra and Selene's fourth birthday, disaster came to the human settlements. The war between the Anerians and humans came to an end when Chandra was four years old. The day was normal until the defenses were destroyed and the settlements breached. The Anerians stormed the settlements and killed everyone in sight as they destroyed the settlements. When her parents knew what was coming, Chandra and her sister were hidden in their home. The parents were killed when a scout found them. The Anerian had been checking for any allies in the building before it was destroyed. Due to their crying, Chandra and Selene were found and confronted by the scout. Though they were targeted, the scout couldn't find it in himself to murder the two children. Instead of killing them, he took them in arm and fled the building before it was destroyed. Chandra and Selene were taken in by the Anerian that found them. The rest of the Anerian race disapproved of this and fought the warrior to kill them. The twins were defended and protected by this Anerian as he fought for his right to raise them. When Chandra figured out that he was trying to help them and take care of her, she opened up to the Anerian. Selene would follow and accept him as a father not long after. Both were then raised by the Anerian when he'd earned his right. Things were not so easy as Chandra and Selene grew up. They were rejected and shunned by most of the Anerian race and didn't have an easy social life. Despite this they had a pretty good childhood and were trained (as per tradition among the Anerian culture) as warriors. 'Leaving Aneria' As Chandra grew up she was okay with her life on Aneria and learned a considerable amount about the culture. While this was something she always found interesting, Chandra still missed living among humanity. She missed it more and more over her years growing up, remembering what she had prior to orphaning. When she was a teenager she concluded that she was better off leaving Aneria. It was no place for a human anymore and they'd forbidden human contact on the planet. Chandra left in the middle of the night but was caught by her sister. After an argument between them, Chandra left and headed to Alithinos. Since she hadn't wanted to upset him, she hadn't spoken a word about leaving to her adoptive parent. This eventually became the one thing Chandra would regret about leaving Aneria. 'Casinth' Not long after her arrival to Alithinos, Chandra had wandered for a while. She knew early in life after being orphaned that she would never have a normal life. Living as a civilian was something she knew she'd never enjoy. There was an Anerian she knew while growing up that made a career in Casinth. Remembering this, Chandra set out to Casinth with the intention of joining them. When she arrived, however, her age went against her. She was only fifteen years old and no one would take her seriously. When she challenged Casinth to prove herself, Chandra was put up against a few of their soldiers. She prevailed by using what she was taught about fighting on Aneria. The potential she had was recognized and she was let into the ranks. A few days later and she found Selene had come to Casinth after tracking her down. Selene had gotten lonely but refused to admit it. They didn't get along until they sparred against one another and made up in doing so. Chandra and Selene went through basic with ease and were signed up to participate in a program going. This program was commonly called the "Super Soldier Program" by the lower ranks. Chandra had no choice but to undergo the genetic augmentation. During a portion of the procedure she died but was able to be revived. After recovery, Chandra was thrown into advanced training and assigned to work under a commander in the ranks. She'd see harsher training and battles during this time. 'Becoming a Commander and Project Alpha' Chandra and her sister had shown considerable skill and were surpassing all expectations in advanced training. They faced the loss of their original commander before their training was finished and therefore reassigned. They were put under Commander Zak Adams' command as he was best suited for the task. Chandra was loyal and compliant unlike her sister who she'd often have to play 'negotiater' with. At one point during training the Acker twins were promoted due to their excellent performances. Chandra didn't particularly care to find out that this was done to replace another commander who'd been demoted because of war injuries. When she reached the rank of Commander, she was assigned to look after an android by the codename of Alpha. Selene also ended up caring for an android and togther the twins did as told to properly train the AIs for battle. When sentience emerged within them, Chandra and Selene were assigned to also familiarize the androids with human emotion. Over time, however, the androids began to want their freedom. Chandra listened to Alpha and Sierra and helped them escape. When Alpha was recaptured, Chandra deemed her plan a failure and was thrown into a very poor emotional state because of her attachment to Alpha. She is currently working from Casinth and doing everything in her power to help the androids. Important Relationships *'Selene Acker' :: Chandra and Selene have been together their whole lives and are as close as can be as sisters. Chandra is very protective of Selene even if she doesn't have to be. This is mostly because Chandra knows that Selene is all she has left of her life prior to orphaning and has a strong fear of losing her. They pick on each other and argue like any other set of siblings, but they are close. Chandra is usually keeping her sister on task considering how she's not as dedicated to her job. *'Project Alpha' :: Alpha might be an android, but Chandra is attached to him regardless. Chandra is amazed by Alpha's sentience emerging. She befriended him and enjoys teaching him. Chandra will go through great lengths to make sure Alpha is happy and content. She views him as a best friend and will often relate him to a child. Alpha, as a result of interaction with Chandra, obeys her without question. Anyone else and he will either question them a lot or just flat out not obey them. After his recapture Chandra tries everything in her power to make sure no harm befalls Alpha. *'Zak Adams' :: Initially Chandra and Zak had a strained relationship. With Zak greatly disliking the task of having to finish Chandra and Selene's training, he was hard on the two. Chandra stayed on his good side by doing everything she was told immediately after receiving the order. Over time Zak opened up to the Acker twins and Chandra was the first to form a friendship with him. Chandra and Zak get along very well and have a brother-sister bond. Zak looks out for her even though it's not his obligation when she achieves rank as a Commander. It's a known fact that Chandra fully trusts her now fellow CO. They get along a lot like siblings and often pick on each other. *'Ida Smith' :: Chandra works with Ida every so often and has a friendship with her. Ida considers Chandra to be like a daughter to her and will willingly go out of her way to help her. Chandra respects Ida and often asks her what it was like in Casinth before things changed under Prauss' control. Ida was responsible for nearly killing Chandra while augmenting her, but is also responsible for having saved her life during the procedure. Ida is incredibly supportive of Chandra due to their friendship and Chandra's bond with Zak (who Ida is much more attached to). Inspirations Chandra was inspired by Samus Aran of Metroid. As a result Chandra mirrors Samus in quite a few ways, but she has been given differences so she wasn't a carbon copy. Interestingly, some things about Chandra that were decided before the release of Metroid: Other M ended up being similar to Samus as she's portrayed in that game. Things that are similar include the following: *Orphaned in a large attack on their home. *Survivor of the attack. *Taken in and raised by aliens. *Genetically altered. *Trained to fight while growing up. *Left the planet they lived upon as a teenager. *Served as a soldier for a time. *Genetic similarities. Blonde, blue eyed, and caucasian. Each trait has a difference between them that set them apart. Below are the differences to the similarities: *'Orphaned' : Samus was oprhaned in a Space Pirate Raid. Chandra was orphaned because of a war. *'Raised by Aliens' : Samus was found after the attack on K-2L and taken in by Chozo since there was no other choice if she were to live. Chandra was found during the attack on her home and was spared by the alien who found her because he couldn't bring himself to kill her. *'Genetically Altered' : They were different ages when altered. Samus was genetically altered so she could survive the atmosphere of the planet Zebes and live there. Chandra was genetically altered to boost fighting performance for a military project. *'Trained to Be Warriors' : Samus was trained to become a protector of the universe and granted an armorsuit to aide her in doing so. Chandra was trained to fight because it was a big part of the Anerian culture and most of them were raised that way. *'Left Home' : Samus left Zebes because her training was complete and so she could start doing what she was trained to. Chandra had no reason to leave but left when she began to crave human contact which she had not had since before she was orphaned. *'Served as a Soldier' : Samus served in the Galactic Federation Army under the command of Adam Malkovich before eventually leaving to become a bounty hunter. Chandra joined Casinth Military and served as a soldier because she desired the lifestyle. Chandra stays with Casinth and reaches the rank of Commander. *'Genetic Similarities' : Samus is a caucasian woman with blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Chandra is a caucasian woman with blue-green eyes (the 'green' being a ring in her eye) and platinum blonde hair. Chandra's genetics are this way as a clear reference to Samus. Abilities - Heightened Strength, Stronger Body : Chandra is able to lift and pull more weight than an average human. Her bones have been strengthened as well making it difficult to break them. Due to her body being stronger she can endure a lot more physical abuse than a normal human. - Immunity : On certain alien worlds Chandra can stand the toxic airs. Aneria II, highly toxic to humans, is just one of a few worlds she can survive on without aide. She also developed natural immunities to certain poisons as well. - Healing Ability : Chandra, like the other human super soldiers, can heal at a faster than normal rate. It doesn't happen overnight, but it takes less time for her to heal completely. This healing ability eliminates all scars that would otherwise occur. Due to this, she has no scars on her body except any obtained prior to super soldier status. - Twin Copy : This is a special ability that is unique to Chandra and her sister. The ability allows the two to sync their bodies and move at the exact same time. It's a mimic ability, so whatever one does, the other does as well. They are also capable of saying the exact same thing at the same time. The ability can only be used if they're both calm, agree to the sync, and aren't too far apart. Trivia *Chandra's name meaning has a common link with Selene's. Chandra's name means "moon" in Sanskrit while "Selene" means "moon" in Greek and is the name of the Greek Goddess of the Moon. *Chandra is 6'2" and has no Alithinian heritage. She is unusually tall for a human woman in story. *Though she's a tomboy, she does have her moments where she acts like a typical woman. *She has a sweet tooth and, at times, Zak Adams will take advantage of that. She hates this. *Chandra is the most emotional character in her story though it's not clear as she's not a main focus. *Her relationship with Selene is similar to the one shared between Samus Aran and Salina Aran. *She is more brain over brawn and prefers to use violence as a last resort. *Chandra is good at tracking. *Her uniform is inspired by Samus' basic Power Suit and traditional Zero Suit. The shirt's shoulder areas are modeled in shape after the Power Suit's, while the lighter orange is a throwback to the chest of Samus' armor (where it's normally red). The lines out her outfit reference the Zero Suit's. Gallery Chandra_chibi.png|Chibi of Chandra with her visor on.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/The-Older-Twin-157509732 Samus_Chandra.png|Samus Aran and Chandra cosplaying each other as chibis.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Trading-Places-183368645 TawnyComm3.jpg|A commissioned image of Chandra.|link=http://niraven.deviantart.com/art/Chandra-158594126 GGcomm.png|Chandra seen talking with Zak away from base.|link=http://ganondorfs-girl.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Chandra-and-Zak-195613086 SP____Let__s_Tan_by_UdonSan.png|Doll received in a doll exchange depicting Chandra and Selene with a summer theme.|link=http://udonsan.deviantart.com/art/SP-Let-s-Tan-166793902 Category:Original Character Category:Fera